Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable stator vane mechanism which adjusts the mounting angle of stator vanes of an axial flow compressor which is used in a gas turbine engine, a turbo refrigerator, or the like.
Description of Related Art
In a gas turbine engine, an axial flow compressor is used in order to compress gas. In the gas turbine engine, suctioned air is compressed by an axial flow compressor so as to have high pressure, and then is guided to a combustor. High-temperature and high-pressure gas burnt in the combustor is recovered as rotational energy by a turbine, and then discharged. During engine starting, the compressor of the gas turbine falls into an unstable phenomenon called rotating stall. If the gas turbine engine is operated for a long time in such an unstable state, start-up behavior results in failure.
As a measure to avoid this, in the compressor, a bleed technique in intermediate stages or a variable stator vane mechanism in former stages is adopted. Among these, in some variable stator vane mechanisms, a ring that supports stator vanes is driven by one or two actuators, to suppress variation in the angle of the stator vanes relative to the circumferential direction (Patent Documents 1, 2).